Tonterías
by MelyAn-3
Summary: En esa época aún no sabia nada, se estaba formando y por alguna razon la abandonó. Abandono a su mejor amiga y no sabia porque… hasta ahora. Aunque mas bien ella se sentia abandonada. Leve Naruhina


Lose, raro, pero lo hice… varias experiencias similares… en este caso yo soy como la Luna… pero también como el Cerezo ewe pasa en algunas relaciones amicales, espero que lean y reflexionen un poco

¡ADVERTENCIAS!

-Mala ortografía

-Metáforas

* * *

En esa época aún no sabia nada, se estaba formando y por alguna razon la abandonó. Abandono a su mejor amiga y no sabia porque… hasta ahora.

Aunque mas bien ella se sentia la abandonada.

* * *

Ellas dos se conocian desde niñas, ella, el Cerezo, era la extrovertida, molestosa, juguetona, gritaba libertad cada vez que quería y entre innumerables cosas que la hacían explosiva; en cambio la otra, la Luna, era la sumisa, amable, la facil de sonrojar, la chica que era facil de saber en que pensaba, caritativa, bondadosa; en fin, las dos se completaban, eran tal para cual, las dos encajaban y tenia un gran camino, al parecer siempre estarian juntas. Las tipicas mejores amigas. Hermanas de otras madres.

Aunque de un dia para otro ella no le hablara.

Se sentia mal, queria hablar con ella, la luna, pero no la encontro.

La Luna estaba hablando con la Hoja de otoño, por alguna razón su sangre se hirvió derepente como nunca antes, ni por la Oscuridad se había puesto asi, empezó a caminar al lado de aquellas dos amigas o mejor dicho ahora conocidas o compañeras. Ignorando el saludo alegre de la luna y ganandose la confusion de la Hoja de Otoño.

Avanzo rápido, esquivando también el saludo del Sol y el Grano de Café… ahora ni siquiera le importaba la oscuridad, estaba destrozada.

Ignoro las llamadas de sus amigas, le dijo a su madre que ese fin de semana les dijera que no estaba o que les invente cualquier otra excusa.

Ya no la quería ver, estaba furiosa con ella.

La razón… exactamente no la sabía.

Pero seguro tendría alguna cuando por fin la enfrente…

Los días pasaron, días que se convirtieron en semanas; era una cobarde, no le había hablado desde que se molestó con ella.

Su madre alguno de esos días le dijo que la Luna vino con un bento, de esos que le gustaban, ella le había hecho su comida favorita… eso significaba que quería que le hable o al menos le dé una explicación.

Su madre la boto de la casa, sin que diera alguna objeción salió, tomo su casaca directo a la casa de la chica, esa chica que tuvo muchas experiencias entre buenas y malas con ella. Su chica de confianza.

Ya ella cruzando la esquina, la vio, hablando con la Hoja de Otoño y el Abanico, por alguna razón su sangre le empezó a hervir de nuevo, y en su estómago se formó un nudo, como si estuviera… no, no, no estaba celosa.

¿Cómo iba a estar celosa?

Más bien debería estar feliz, la Luna siempre era solitaria, más bien ella la saco de ese lado; además, conocía a la hoja de otoño y al abanico, sabía que eran buenas personas y nobles, muy buenas amigas.

Pero… por alguna razón su subconsciente le decía vete de ahí, te van a lastimar, pero no, ella era muy fuerte, no se iba a rendir, aunque al parecer ya no sean tan cercanas aun seguiría siendo su mejor amiga.

Siguió su paso, con el pecho inflado caminando hacia adelante, esperando que le traiga el destino.

Al parecer no le tendría una buena jugada.

Cuanto ella iba justo estaba a espaldas de la Luna, en la esquina de su casa, vino alguien.

La Oscuridad.

Le miro, pero no era su mirada, o al menos no la mirada que le daba a ella, la miraba con ternura… como si quisiera protegerla… ¿Amor?

Pues al parecer su subconsciente tenía razón, la lastimaron, la dañaron, la quebraron.

Mientras corría, se encontró con el Sol, este muy resplandeciente como siempre le hablo animadamente, en cambio ella solo dijo.

—Ella está con él. Los dos están juntos, los vi.

El al no entenderla le pregunto de que hablaba, ella le dijo… le pareció raro ver al Sol correr de esa forma, aunque ya que importaba.

Al llegar a su casa se encerró, su madre se iba a acercar a preguntar cómo le fue con la Luna, en cambio sabía que su hija se iba a presionar, mejor que le contara cuando quisiera.

Días más, días menos, ¿Ya que importa?, la cosa es que ella todavía no le hablaba a la Luna, más bien ahora se hizo miga de otro grupo.

Alguna parte de su subconsciente y consiente estaba feliz, pero ni que hablar de la inconsciente, esa parte de su mente estaba 'saltando de felicidad'; la Luna la seguía buscando, pero ahora se quedaba al menos 30 minutos hablándole a su puerta, claro que ella escuchaba, pero se sentía aliviada a saber que la Luna era una buena amiga.

¿Cuántas veces no pensó en salir de su cuarto y abrazarle?

Demasiadas.

Pero tal parece que es… rencorosa, resentida…

Era una maldita incapaz, una cobarde.

¿Quién quisiera estar con alguien así?

La Luna no se cansaba, seguía tocando y aligerando mas su odio contra sí misma, le hacía demasiada falta y a la vez la quería más lejos.

Sus nuevas amigas eran raras, de verdad, pero eran fieles, al menos con sus chismorreos, pues no paraban de hablar sobre lo que hacía tal a la fecha tal, chismosas.

No podía hacer nada, pero al parecer le agarro mucho afecto al Atardecer, aunque sea igual de explosiva que ella, compartían el mismo sentimiento, amaban a la Oscuridad.

Veía a la Luna pasar ahora con sus nuevas confidentes, al instante de lo que hablaba con el Atardecer, sea lo que sea que estaban hablando, justo cuando ellas pasaban, se convertían en carcajadas y gritos.

La Luna la veía, ella aunque este con los ojos cerrados también la veía, abría un poco sus ojos y veía aquella sonrisa… una sonrisa fingida, algo que le causo una grande emoción…estaba celosa.

Era egoísta, su madre se lo dijo pero con otras palabras, solo quería a la Luna para ella.

—Mi lindo Cerezo, debes dejarla ir, si vuelve es porque te quiso desde el principio, pero también tienes que dejar la puerta abierta, no se va a quedar esperando afuera.

Ese comentario de su madre sobre su caso la dejo que pensar, ¿Estaba siendo inmadura? ¿Un simple capricho? No, ni siquiera ella sabía porque se alejó… Pero de seguro ya era muy tarde; esas tardes yendo a su casa, jugar con el grano de café y cacao, comprar ropa, hablar de cosas triviales, hablar sobre los nuevos indicios de amor de la oscuridad al Cerezo; se fueron al caño… por una simple tontería.

Su amor había la Oscuridad nunca cambió, siguió aún esperando para que le llamara y se vuelva en su amiga, al menos quería llegar a eso.

Pero ahora él estaba con la Luna… o al menos eso pensaba.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba otra vez, en aquella endemoniada esquina, esperando a la Luna, esperando que salga para que hablaran.

Ya era su último año en la preparatoria, ya iba a empezar a convertirse en una profesional, debía dejarse de tonterías.

Pero, algo inexplicable ocurrió, en aquella mañana, a solo un mes de que salgan de la preparatoria…

La Luna salió, como siempre bonita, callada, con un carácter apacible, se le podía notar, pues estaba jugando con un perro que estaba frente a su casa.

Empezó a caminar para llegar con ella, por alguna razón se escondió detrás de un arbusto, se sorprendió al luego ver al sol caminado hacia la Luna, pero el sol estaba…

¿Enojado?

¿Preocupado?

¿Cómo estaba su alocado amigo?

Con él había hablado apenas ayer, pero ahora su semblante estaba… avergonzado… eso decía mucho, pues su cara estaba completamente roja.

Algo le dijo que se quede, pero su uso de razón le dijo márchate, tu estas sobrando, claro que había aprendido bien de sus buenas amigas, se iba a quedar a ver lo que pasaba como cualquier otra chismosa.

Los dos se besaron, frente a sus ojos, pero, se podía decir que fue un beso puro… casto… como para la sociedad en donde estaba ahora era un beso de ensueño para cualquier chica, se notaba que los dos querían que ese momento dure, se amaban, de verdad.

Aunque… a ellos el destino les tenga otra jugada…

* * *

Era como cualquier otro día… solo que aquella vez no lo era para su preparatoria, luego de saber del amor secreto de su ex—amiga las cosas se había aligerando demasiado, al menos ahora no pensaba en que la Luna estaba con la Oscuridad, sino con el Sol ¿Quién hubiese imaginado semejante pareja?

Por alguna razón vio a la Luna preocupada y nerviosa, puede que lo le hable, pero la seguía… por las sombras, pero aun la vigilaba.

El Sol llego más radiante que nunca, algo había ocurrido el día anterior, no quiso divagar más, su mente estaba preparada para pensar en tonterías pervertidas.

Al parecer hablaban de algo importante, la Luna hablaba sumamente preocupada y mirando hacia todos lados, claro que menos para su lado; en cambio el Sol solo asentía y tal parece la reconfortaba, pues acababan de hablarse sonriéndose.

El Grano de Café pasó por su costado, no la vio, en cambio miro a su prima y al Sol, seguro ya sospechaba de su clandestina relación.

La Hoja de Otoño lo siguió, su sangre empezó a hervir de nuevo, ¿Aún seguía con eso? ¿No se había planteado madurar? Puede que sea difícil, viendo a aquella muchacha al lado de la Luna.

Salió de su escondite… tenia algunas llamadas que hacer, esperaba que lo hagan rápido.

* * *

Aquel día pasó al olvido… pero marcado en su memoria, le devolvió a La Luna todo lo que ella le había hecho.

Se sentía feliz.

Satisfecha.

Los había ayudado a escapar del colegio, sabía que lo harían, sabía lo hiperactivo que era su amigo, también sabia por parte del Atardecer, prima del Sol, que el padre de la Luna, Plutón, pues era frio, no había aprobado su relación… y el haría lo que sea por la chica, su Luna.

Al parecer ahora la debía compartir.

Los dos chicos escaparon, en medio del lagrimeo de La Luna, le agradeció a todos… y la abrazo… por un momento pensó que sabía que ella llamo a Plutón dándole unja mala información sobre su paradero, pero no… solo le dijo

—Adiós, espero verte otra vez.

Luego bajaron del segundo piso de la preparatoria con la al parecer soga que habían formado con las fundas de sus bentos, todos los estudiantes.

—Lo hiciste tú, ¿Verdad?

Le pregunto la Oscuridad, ella solo asintió… sonriendo como boba viendo por donde fueron, en serio quería que fueran felices, al menos ya no estaba siendo egoísta.

Ahora, años después de aquel suceso… se le perdió el rastro de la Luna, sabia por parte del Atardecer que al final Plutón tuvo que aceptar la relación, el Habanero Sangriento y el Rayo Amarillo tuvieron que hablarle, además del convencimiento de su mujer, el Dango, pues se ponía de colores y sabe risa sus expresiones.

—Doctora, ha llegado una paciente, está embarazada y ya entro en labor.

— ¿Qué esperan?

—L-Le damos sus d-

— ¡Deja de hablar y métela a la sala de operaciones!

Le grito a la pobre enfermera, le irritaba que su ayudante se demorara en tomar decisiones más cuando la situación era crítica.

Al entrar a la sala de operaciones, un cuarto encendido, con la camilla ya puesta, blanca, que luego se ensuciaría, esperaba a los enfermeros con la paciente, ya con los guantes de goma puesto y con su cabello sujetado con una malla esperaba a los enfermeros que se demoraban un siglo.

— ¡Mujer en labor! ¡Cuidado!

Se escuchó el grito de un enfermero que estaba agitado por haber corrido mucho.

No se molestó en gritar, luego se pondría a dar consejos a los enfermeros, de no desperdiciar el tiempo, era muy esencial para las personas heridas.

Empezó el parto, no le importo quiere era el padre, pues este se desmayó apenas vio sangre, tuvo un ligero recuerdo pero luego recordó donde estaba.

— ¡Llévense a la nenita del suelo!

Ya con el tipo fuera, se sintió menos congestionada, tampoco le importo ver el rostro de la mujer…

Aunque su subconsciente le diga que si…

Importaría mucho.

* * *

Ya había terminado la labor de parto, el pequeño que salió a través de cesaría, era extremadamente tierno.

Tuvo complicaciones el parto, pues el niño al parecer se estaba ahogando.

Cuando lo vio… recordó al Sol, era rubio y tenía marcas en las mejillas… pero el… era un Tornillo.

Salió del mundo de sus pensamientos, tenía que dar el informe al papa y luego se iría feliz a casa.

—Muy bien, ehm… Uzumaki… ¡El papa Uzumaki!

Grito, una cabeza se levantó de los asientos, donde había mucha gente, se levantó, casi callándose al caminar, mientras recibía los aplausos de las personas.

—Y-Yo soy el papa Uzumaki… ¿Sakura-chan?

—Sí, sí, lo sé, también te extrañe, entra.

Entraron, llego aquel momento, el momento que tanto evito… tan solo abrió la puerta y…

—Yo también te extrañe, Sakura-san.

Aquel momento que tanto evadió… se transformó en un grande alivio cuando la escuchó… por fin la perdono.

* * *

Si le gusto los invito a pasar a la caja de comentarios

Aquí las metáforas:

Luna: Hinata

Sol: Naruto

Oscuridad: Sasuke

Cerezo: Sakura

Hoja de Otoño: Tenten

Abanico: Temari

Atardecer: Karin

Grano de Café: Neji

Grano de Cacao: Hanabi

Plutón: Hiashi

Dango Hana: 3

Habanero Sangriento: Kushina

Rayo Amarillo: Minato

Tornillo: Bolt

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
